


One Other Sermon

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 08:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fourteen hours went by before Reverend Amos Howell apologized for hitting Kara.





	One Other Sermon

I never created Superman TAS.

Fourteen hours went by before Reverend Amos Howell apologized for hitting Kara after she accidentally wrecked his paper sermon and they were the same hours that took for him to prepare the sermon.

THE END


End file.
